1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method which are suitable for use in recording digital audio signal to an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetooptic disc recording/reproducing apparatus for compressing and recording/reproducing digital audio signal to a small optical disc or magnetooptic disc enclosed in a cartridge is widely used.
In the magnetooptic disc recording/reproducing apparatus, since a small disc having a diameter of 64 mm is used and the recording and reproduction can be easily performed, in many cases, the user records his or her favorite favorite music onto the disc, loads the disc into a portable magnetooptic disc reproducing apparatus and enjoys music reproduction at an outdoor location, or loads the disc into a magnetooptic disc reproducing apparatus mounted in a vehicle and enjoys music reproduction in the car.
On the other hand, in many cases, the user records programs reproduced from an optical disc such as a compact disc onto a magnetooptic disc, or records programs transmitted via an FM broadcasting or a satellite broadcasting onto the magnetooptic disc, thereby forming an original magnetooptic disc and enjoying music reproduction.
A managing region of user data called U-TOC is provided in the magnetooptic disc in order to manage the programs recorded by the user. A start address, an end address, and the like for each of the programs recorded on the disc are recorded in correspondence to the program number of each program. When the magnetooptic disc is reproduced, the U-TOC is referred to and each program is accessed.
The program numbers when the programs are recorded to the magnetooptic disc are set in accordance with the time order of the recorded programs. For example, in the case of newly recording a next program "LET IT BE" to a disc on which "YESTERDAY", "LOVE ME DO", and "HELP" have already been recorded in the program numbers "1", "2", and "3", according to the conventional magnetooptic disc recording/reproducing apparatus, "LET IT BE" is recorded to the next program number "4".
As mentioned above, in the conventional magnetooptic disc recording/reproducing apparatus, when the user records programs to the disc, the program numbers of the programs are set in accordance with the recording order. However, when the user makes an original magnetooptic disc by collecting programs of his favorite artist or makes an original magnetooptic disc by collecting the latest hit programs, it is not always preferable to set the program numbers of the programs in accordance with the recording order.
That is, for example, it is now assumed that each time a single CD of a certain artist is released, programs are recorded to the magnetooptic disc and an original magnetooptic disc of the user is made by collecting single programs of this artist. In this case, in the conventional magnetooptic disc, the latest recorded program of the artist is recorded as the last number of the program number.
At the same time, if the user wants to listen to the latest programs, he or she must choose the programs by searching program numbers from the top. Therefore, it is difficult to reproduce the music quickly. Therefore, when the formed magnetooptic disc is reproduced as is, the reproduction is always started from the oldest recorded program. In this case, in spite of a fact that, in many cases, the program which the user wants to listen most is the latest hit program most recently recorded, the program number of the latest hit program is the last number. Therefore, since in the normal reproduction, an AMS (Auto Music Search) key is operated until the last programs are chosen, it is inconvenient.
For instance, in case of recording the favorite program of the user from the programs broadcasted by the FM broadcasting or satellite broadcasting, when the recording is finished, the program is often reproduced to confirm a recording state. However, in the conventional magnetooptic disc recording/reproducing apparatus, the program number of the program recorded most recently becomes the last. If it is reproduced as it is, the reproduction is started from the program recorded at the most preceding time and the program recorded just prior thereto cannot be easily reproduced.
As for the magnetooptic disc, since an accessing speed is high and it is possible to easily access to the head of a desired program generally, if the program number of the program recorded just before is designated and reproduced, the program recorded just before can be easily reproduced. In the magnetooptic disc recording/reproducing apparatuses, there is an apparatus having a function to edit the program numbers on the disc. By using this function, the program recorded just before can be set to the head program number.
That is, by performing the following operations, in the conventional magnetooptic disc recording/reproducing apparatus, the newly recorded recorded can be set to the head program number.
(1) A magnetooptic disc is inserted into the magnetooptic disc recording/reproducing apparatus. PA0 (2) The number of programs which have already been recorded and the program numbers are confirmed. PA0 (3) A new program is recorded by pressing the recording key. PA0 (4) Upon completion of the recording, since the program has been set to the last program number, the program number is changed by using the editing key. PA0 (5) Recording and edition are completed. PA0 (1) A magnetooptic disc is inserted into a magnetooptic disc recording and reproducing apparatus. PA0 (2) A new program is recorded by pressing the "To Head" key. PA0 (3) After completion of the recording, a managing area is edited in a manner such that the new program is shifted to the head music piece number. PA0 (4) The recording edition is completed.
However, the editing operation of the program numbers as mentioned above cannot be easily performed. Further, when the next program is recorded, similar operations have to be repeated.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a recording apparatus and a recording method which can easily set the program number of a newly recorded program to the head program number.